


One Heart Missing

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, F/F, Fanmix, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the relationship between Aurora and Mulan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heart Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the female relationships challenge at waywardmixes. Spoilers up to Season 3 Episode 3 of the show.

**The Story**  
Once Upon A Time usually takes place in the fictional town of Storybrooke, Maine, where fairy tale characters have been transported from their own world by a curse enacted by the Evil Queen Regina. Except for...

Sleeping Beauty (Aurora), who is still trapped under her eternal sleep curse until Prince Phillip kisses her and breaks the spell at the beginning of Season 2. They are attacked by a wraith, but with the aid of a mysterious helmeted warrior, Phillip is able to fight it off. The warrior then reveals themselves to be legendary Chinese war hero Mulan. "In your absence, she has helped me like no other. We've fought many battles together," Phillip explains.

The three set off through the Enchanted Forest. The prince and princess are very lovey-dovey after their long separation and Mulan is stuck in the awkward role of third wheel. After making camp Phillip  kisses Aurora passionately and uses the excuse of looking for firewood to sneak away into the forest. Realising that he has been marked to be the wraith's next victim he has decided to lure the monster away from the women he cares for and die alone. Mulan works this out and follows him, telling Aurora to stay behind because she'll only slow her down.

  
When Aurora catches up with her, Mulan is extremely agitated, saying "That thing out there is dangerous and Phillip, he left to protect you, so, even if I don't believe in his methods, I'm gonna honor his wishes; I'm gonna keep you safe...Everything he does, he does for you, and now he's gonna die for you. Love is sacrifice. Something you clearly don't understand." When Aurora says she can't let Phillip face the wraith alone Mulan replies, "He won't. But with all due respect, your Highness, Phillip's best chance is me." Aurora accused Mulan of being in love with Phillip, which she denies. They find Phillip and Mulan volunteers to take the mark in his place. He refuses and as the wraith attacks he tells the both of them to keep each other safe and says "I love you", but it's not clear if he said it to Aurora, Mulan or to both of them. The wraith sucks his soul out (Dementor-style) and the women take his body to the bier Aurora was sleeping on and continue on their journey through the forest.

Their travels are interrupted by denizens of the main storyline and they agree to help these two characters (Mary Margaret and Emma) on their quest to return home.  Aurora discovers that when she sleeps she is transported to a chamber of fire where she can communicate with others who have been under the same sleeping curse. In this way she is able to exchange information to help them with their quest. Mulan is apprehensive about this practice and appoints herself guard over Aurora as she sleeps. Mulan discovers that she was right to worry as when Aurora is injured in the dream it hurts her in real life. She wants Aurora to stop, and then this exchange happens:

**Mulan:**  "You're choosing to go in deeper and stay under longer to find this boy. I've vowed to Prince Phillip to protect you. Not to help some strangers find a portal to another land."  
**Aurora:**  "You know, I was cursed to spend eternity in that horrible sleep. And the only reason I'm here is because you and Phillip risked your lives to save me. Every day since my waking has been a gift. So let me do something with it. It's my turn to help someone else. I'm going to go back in and find that boy."

Before she can enact her selfless heroism again, the bad guys kidnap Aurora. Mulan is distraught. The bad guys try to make Aurora help them and when she refuses (even when they say they can bring Phillip back), they rip her heart out using magic (so it doesn't kill her) while she's unconscious.  Meanwhile, Mulan has stolen a magical item from the other characters so she can barter with the bad guys for Aurora's release. Mary Margaret threatens her with an arrow to her throat to try to get it back. Mulan tells her, "Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now...(Mary Margaret refuses)...Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow."

Luckily, at that moment Aurora returns. ("Let Mulan go! I said: Let her go!") The bad guys have freed Aurora so that they can use her heart to control her into leading the others into a trap. They manage to escape, but Aurora demands that they restrain her and leave her in the gaol cell so that the bad guys can't use her against them again. Mulan reluctantly ties her up and leaves with the others. She is victorious and returns Aurora's heart to her chest.

( **Aurora:**  "Have you ever done this before?"  
**Mulan:**  "No."  
Look, it's pretty sexy, alright?)

Aurora tells Mulan that the bad guys said that Phillip's soul was transported to another realm and that they can get it back. Triumphant music swells as they leave the gaol cell together to save their prince.

When we see them again in Season 3 they have achieved their goal. (No, we don't get to see any of their righteous quest. *Sigh.*) Mulan goes off on her own to help other main characters with their problems and has a conversation about how awful it is to miss your chance to tell someone that you love them. After she has helped them achieve their aims, Robin Hood invites her to join his band of Merry Men. She says she needs to talk to someone before she makes her decision. (Robin Hood:"A loved one?" Mulan: "We shall see." Me: "Is this really happening?!") She reunites with Aurora, who is overjoyed to see her again. Mulan asks if Phillip is there and Aurora offers to find him, but Mulan says she has something to tell her alone. But before Mulan can tell her Aurora says she has exciting news too: she and Phillip are expecting a baby. (WHY? Why can't we have nice things?) Mulan tries to be happy for her and tells her that she's leaving to join the Merry Men. They exchange a teary embrace and Mulan departs.

And that's the story so far.

**TL;DR**  
Mulan and Aurora begin their relationship jealous of each other over Phillip's affections and gradually grow to respect each other and become friends. They protect each other while helping other characters on various quests. They come to love each other (romantically; at least on Mulan's side) and nearly become something more; but then they don't. Because the writers hate joy.

**The Mix**

The mix follow their relationship up to the beginning their quest to save Phillip.  The last two songs are kind of a choose your own adventure: the first song disregards canon in favour of our heroines living femmeslash-ily ever after and the last song is what happens on the show (Mulan is in unrequited love with Aurora). You can choose which ending you prefer.

  
   
 

  
**Warrior by Yeah Yeah Yeahs**  
Men, they like me  
‘Cause I’m a warrior, a warrior  
Stand on my feet  
Dance the warrior, the warrior  
Where would I be?  
I’d be a warrior, a warrior

  
**Sleepyhead by Galen Crew**  
In the year of our lord 1239  
There once lived a girl of a royal line  
The ancient stories do recall  
She was the fairest of them all  
In a castle made of stone  
Every night she slept alone  
Any noise that would raise the dead  
Couldn’t wake her sleepyhead

  
**Perfect World by Liz Phair**  
What a pretty life you have  
Oh boy, it's a pretty life you have  
And I would need a map  
Just so I could navigate the back yard

Home is very ordinary  
I know I was born to lead a double life  
Of murder, strife and misery  
And when I find it, I know I'll make sense of me  
***  
I know the girls  
That live inside your world  
Just sitting next to a mortal makes their skin crawl

  
**Stand Still, Look Pretty by The Wreckers**  
Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life  
***  
I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
And you might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

  
**Night Terror by Laura Marling**  
I woke up and he was screaming  
I'd left him dreaming  
I roll over and shake him tightly  
And whisper "If they want you  
Oh, they're gonna have to fight me"  
Oh, fight me

  
**Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen** **(Cover)**  
Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

  
**One Heart Missing by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals**  
Oh, I'm calling your name but you won't listen  
Oh, tonight was made for two  
But there's one heart missing  
One heart missing  
***  
And I will follow you no matter where you run  
I'm holding all the cards, there's only one

  
**The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves**  
I want to have the same last dream again  
The one where I wake up and I'm alive  
Just as the four walls closed me within  
My eyes are opened up with pure sunlight

I'm the first to know, my dearest friends  
Even if your hope has burned with time  
Anything that's dead shall be regrown  
And your vicious pain, your warning sign  
You will be fine

Hey yo, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin  
***  
I can't live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me

+

  
**Dragon Days by Alicia Keys**  
Like a damsel in distress  
I'm stressin' you  
My castle became a dungeon,  
Cause I'm longin' for you (Longin' for you babe)  
Feelin' strong for you  
You’re my knight in shining armour  
See your face in a silver moon  
Oh, over the lagoon

And it feels like,  
Dragon days  
And the fire's hot  
Like the desert needs water  
I need you a lot  
Dragon days  
I need to be saved  
I'm missin' you  
(And the days drag on and on)

OR

  
**Breakeven by Jayesslee (Cover)**  
Her best days will be some of my worst  
'Cause she finally met a man who's gonna put her first  
I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay and  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

 

[One Heart Missing](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/one-heart-missing?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
